Devotion
by WereSlut1
Summary: Caroline finally gives Klaus a chance! First story! PLEASE be nice!


My heart is beating so fast I feel like it is going to burst. I am shaking so much that I can't steady my fist to hit the door to my worst fears and darkest desires. Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching me. I start shaking even harder. 'Could he hear the beating of my most important organ, beating all because of him?' As the door opens a wave of calm rushes over me when I see the face of the man I dream of. The man I would go to the ends of the Earth for, but in front of everyone else I wouldn't give him the time of day. "Evening love. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus said with a sly smirk. I couldn't put what I wanted to say into words, so I just smiled and pushed my way through the doorway. I sat down on one of his leather loveseats with a startled Klaus in pursuit. "What has gotten into love?" Klaus asked in a genuinely worried voice. I love the way he says my name. It sends chills all down my body at the rarity of that one simple word. I still couldn't put what I wanted to say into a sensible way. 'Klaus, I know I give you the cold shoulder and treat you like the worst type of monster there is out there but I love you. 'I just can't put it together in the right way! I can tell he knows what I want to say is important and urgent by my lack of words. Me, Caroline Forbes, out of words! The world must be at its end! All at once a daring idea comes to me and before I can put it aside and think it through, I do it. I abruptly lean forward and whisper three simple words but at the same time they are full of important, sympathy, and longing. Then before he could react I kissed him full on the lips. A passionate, lustful kiss. And he kissed her back with the same amount of force, maybe even more. I came back up with a gasp of air and in one wisp of air Klaus told me he love me in a melodic tone. All the weight my worrying had brought lifted in that sweet moment. I was so nervous that he would reject me as I had so many times. Klaus noted my reaction and pulled me closer to him. His breathing was paced just perfectly to match her own. She could feel his breath on neck as he spoke, "What did you think I would do Caroline? Shut you out and never look at you or speak to you ever again? Love, If you wish me to hate you I will do so; if you wish me to love you i will do so; If you wish me to be a friend i will do so. But I will not stop trying to please you and only you. Tears come to my eyes at the thought of what I had done to this poor man. He would do anything for me no questions asked and I pushed him away. I fought back my tears so that he wouldn't feel sorry for me when I didn't deserve his sympathy. Even with all my fight a few tears escaped. I quickly turned my head hoping that he wouldn't notice but I was too late. Klaus turned my face toward him with one hand and with the other he cupped my chin to lift it to his face. I had no choice but to look into to his deep hazel eyes. He kissed away the tears that had escaped unwillingly. With my face still cupped in his soft, dangerous but at the same time delicate hands he made his way slowly down to my lips. His trail of kisses left a burning that reached every corner of body. When his lips reached mine it opened a deep dark desire that I never knew was there. There was a churning deep inside my being that was aroused like never before when his kisses became even more passionate. Without our lips parting Klaus pulled me even closer. When there was no more room next to him he pulled me onto his lap. I drapped my legs around his body enclosing what ever space was left. It was only hen that our lips parted. He looked at me with his deep, sincere eyes. I felt as though he could see everything about me and surprisingly I wasnt nervous at the thought of him knowing a deeper part of me. In fact I was desperate for him to know. There were secrets that I kept buried deep down inside that no one knew, not even Bonnie or Elena. I pushed away those thoughts hoping that he didn't notice and focused back on his gaze. all of a sudden Klaus picked me up in one fluent movement. The thought of being dropped never crossed my mind. He carried me up to his bedroom and laid me gently onto his bed, that same hunger in his eyes never faltering.

* * *

This is the first story I have ever posted so please be nice but still give me replies that will help me write better stories for you! No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome! Thanx!


End file.
